tdi highschool
by RyanReynoldsIsMine
Summary: This is a Total Drama Highschool with everybody from Total Drama including TDROTI lots of romance,drama,and friend ship. Mainly about Courtney,Heather,Gwen,Bridgett,Duncan,Alejandro,Ge off,Trent and will have people that show up almost all the time Dawn,Lightning,and Scott. In the reviews you can make up a character and i will put it in the story!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is called Total Drama Highschool and the whole thing will be in Courtney's POV but don't worry she wont be a bossy jerk. I am still writing my other story called Total Drama Island: Adventure, make sure to check that out too, thank you for reading my story and I would love reviews **

I woke up and ran to my window._ Yes its snowing! No school! _I thought .I went over to my closet and grabbed stretchy black skinny jeans, a white spaghetti strap shirt, a brown hoodie to go over it, and some fuzzy brown socks. I ran down stairs and let my chubby pitbull, Ryan, outside.

"Hi mom!" I said in a cheery mood

"Hey Courtney. Make sure you do your homework today."

"Okay I wont forget." I never forget, my mom always reminds me. I went over to the hot chocolate machine and made some. My phone started to ring.

"Hello." I said into the phone without checking the caller I.D.

"Yo homie! Whatcha doin?" I laughed, its Heather my best friend.

"Yo nuthin much yo, makin some hot coco!" I said back. She laughed.

"Can you hang out? We got a new kid at school."

"Yea I can hang out, but how did you know about the new kid?"

"I am the Gossip Queen, I know everything." I rolled my eyes. Heather loves to eavesdrop.

"What am I then?" I ask curiosly.

"Prep." She said like it was obvious. The hot coco was done.

"Call you back, my hot coco's done." I say I heard her say bye then I ended the call and grabbed my hot coco. Ryan came inside and we went upstairs. We sat on my bed and watched Tv.

"Ryan. No." he kept trying to lick my hot coco. When I was done, I turned off the Tv and went down stairs. "BOO!" someone screamed from behind me.

"AHHH!" I screamed because I had _no _idea who it was I turned around and saw…

**I am stopping here for the chapter and any guesses who the person is? They will go to school soon though don't worry. Tell me in the reviews who you think the new kid and the scarer is. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter of TDH thank you for reviewing MEGA DUNCNEY FAN and I hope others review too **** we left off on Courtney screaming. And I forgot to mention, TDI, TDA, TDWT, and TDROTI ****NEVER ****happened in this story.**

"AHHH!" I screamed. I turned around to see Heather. "Heather you stupid ass" I said smacking her upside the head. She started laughing. "Alright, spill, who's the new kid" I said.

"My neighbor Duncan Masen. He is totally your type!"

"Smart, handsome, and a total gentleman?"

"Well… no, a punky badboy."

"Ugh that is not my type dumbo!"

"Lets throw a party this weekend and invite him!" I rolled my eyes. "Fine" I say. We go to the couch and sit down. I text my other best friends, Gwen and Bridgett. _Party on Saturday at my house, can you come? If you can invite your boyfriend.___Heather takes out her phone.

"Oh my god! Alejandro texted me! I am going to invite him to the party." She says.

"But… we barley know each other and the parties at my house…" I say. She ignores me and is texting really fast. I sighed. She is bossy and slick, but I still love her as a best friend. "Oh yea Lightning!" I said taking my phone back out and inviting him.

"Text Dawn too. Im texting Duncan now." Heather mutters. After inviting everybody we got bored so we went into my big kitchen and started making chocolate cupcakes. "Shit!" Heather yelled. Some of the mix, or a lot of the mix fell on the floor. Ryan came running in.

"No that's chocolate!" I scream.

"Ahh… Ryan shoo out!" Heather yells. He dosent listen and is walking over here sniffing the ground and snorting like a pig. I run over to him and try to pick him up.

"This pitbull is too heavy!" I yell. Heather comes over and she helps pick him up and we carry him outside. Heather and I fall on the floor laughing.

"Lets finish baking and clean up." I said jumping up.

"Race you!" Heather said, she squealed and runs into the kitchen.

"I was totally unprepared! I could have won." I say pouting. She rolls her eyes at me and we finish and clean up. I let her stay the night so now im in my bed falling asleep.

**Next day.**

"Wake up!" someone in the distance says.

"No five more minutes." I mumble rolling over.

"NOW!" Then something soft hits my face. I jolt up. Heather is sitting on my bed holding a pillow.

"Did you hit me with that?" I say pointing at the pillow. She nods her head. I take it from her and whack her.

"Ugh! Stop! We have school today." I narrow my eyes at her then get off the bed and run to the window. I groan. The sun is shining and the road is clear.

"Come on get ready." Heather says. I spin around about to say you too, but she already is. She is wearing light blue skinny jeans, a maroon winter coat with white fur on the hood, white gloves, and fancy winter boots. Her hair is strait.

I get changed into a short black and white plaid skirt, black leggings, a professional looking coat and white flats. "No try again." Heather said. I start to whine but go change _again_. Now I am wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a coat just like Heathers but grey, black converse that stop at my ankle (like Duncans but black) and green gloves. I let my hair go wavy. We go outside and to her black Mercedes. We get inside and head off to school.

We make it at school and we get out of the car and walk towards Gwen and Bridgett. "Crap" I said I checked my pockets to make sure I had my phone and bumped into someone. "Sorry" I muttered. I look up to see beautiful blue eyes. I back up a bit and look him over. He had a black mohawk with bright green tips and some green tints in the black (Duncans Mohawk is different here) and about six piercings.

"Its okay, my name is Duncan." Oh my gosh he is going to my party and he is cute… BUT NOT MY TYPE totally not, okay he is a bit cute but not mine. "Since your not telling me you're name, I guess I will call you princess." He said with a smirk. I crossed my arms. "My name is Courtney and I will not approve of the immature pet name 'princess' I mean who says that?" I said

"Well well is princess an uptight prep? Well I have to say what a beautiful one to. HAROLD GET BACK HERE! Princess I gotta run, im about to give that nerd a wedgie." He said than ran off.

"PIG!" I yelled at him. He looked at me over his shoulder, smirked then caught up to Harold. I sighed and went to Bridgett, Gwen, and Heather.

" I knew he was your type" Heather said.

"Umm he's not" I said crossing my arms.

"Pay up! Five dollars." Gwen said to Heather. Heather sighed and handed over the money.

"You guys are making bets over my love life? Really Heather? Oh look Alejandro! Better ask him out for you Heather."

"NO! Im sorry Courtney I wont do it again!" Heather begged.

"Fine. Just don't do it again."

**That's it for this chapter, please review I would love that! Tell me what I should add in the next chapter too, and what type of party should they have?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing Tiggystretch and MEGA DUNCNEY FAN, you guys are awesome! I am in middle school 8th grade so I don't know any of this high school classes and stuff. Review!**

I sighed and walked off to my first class, civics. When I entered the door, I went to go sit at my group, Lightning, Dawn, and Scott.

" HEY Sha-Courts, we got a new kiddd." Lightning told me.

"What?!" I was about to have a panic attack, I _hoped_ that delinquent was _not_ I repeat _not_ in this class.

"Should we mess with this newbie?" Scott snickered.

"If his aura says nervous of scared, then no." Dawn said crossing her arms.

"Yeaa we should break this pencil, or _I _should break it cuz im super sha-strong, then we will THROW IT AT HIMM AH HA HA SHA-_BAM!_" Lightning yelled laughing. I gave him a weird look.

"Well that _pig_ will probably give you a wedgie or something, he is totally rude."

"You know him" Scott asked.

"I think its him that will be in this class ginger." Lightning Dawn and I call him ginger. Scott rolls his eyes.

"Well, we could easily take down this 'pig', what is he a red neck or something Courts?" Scott says getting out a paper and a pen.

"Like you!" Dawn says loudly throwing her arms in the air.

"_OHHHHHHH_ YOU GOT DISSED SHA-BAM!" I lean back in my seat raising my eyebrows.

"You guys are immature. Besides, he is not a redneck, he is just a punk." I said shaking my head.

"Is he….a….virgin! sha sha sha virgin!" I narrow my eyes.

"You are a virgin, Lightning." I said closing my eyes.

"AW-MAN I _knew _that but ya'll didn't have to _RUB IT ALL UP IN MAH _FACE!" I heard Lightning yell.

"IMM LATTEEE! Oh look princess!" I knew that voice too well. I shot open my eyes and looked to the door. There stood the delinquent with the perfect smirk and blue eyes twinkling with danger and excitement.

"Ughhhh" I groan leaning further back in the chair. Lightning looked at me and snickered.

"Okay Duncan you will be sitting in the group with Trent, Geoff, and Sam. Don't be late again." The teacher said.

"Put them ugly ass hands up so I know where to sit." Duncan yelled. Trent face palmed himself and shook his head. Geoff was not paying any attention, he was staring at me mouthing party. Sam laughed at Duncan's 'joke'. Lightning laughed and nudged Scott. They both raised their hands.

"Dumb asses, he never said princess was in the group, I wish though." He said winking at me. I scowled. "Princess, a quick question, will there be punch at the party?"

"PARTAYY WHOO" Geoff yelled. The teacher stinks too, he wont even teach or pay attention. He is staring at his computer screen drooling. Probably watching, ya know, where it involves naked people. Eww. I shuddered. Duncan raised his eyebrow at me. Oh right the question.

"Yea." I said. "Now you should sit down before you get in trouble." I said sitting up strait and crossing my arms on the desk. He rolled his baby blue eyes.

"Please I never care." He went to go to Trent. "Are you that dumbass Sam? Or Geoff or Trent." Trent shook his head. Duncan smirked and sat down. "You going to princesses party?" Trent nodded and Geoff almost jumped out of his seat.

"YEAA" Geoff screamed. "Good." Duncan said then he started to whisper to them. I turned around to look at Heather who sat by Dakota, Gwen, and Beth. I mouthed eavesdrop on Duncan to her. She nodded and got to work.

"Sooo how come im not invited?" Scott said.

"You are now, its just you don't have a phone and I texted everyone about it. Go to my house tomorrow, at around 11:00. It's a day party because I don't like night. My moms out shopping with her friends all day and my dads still on his business trip." I said.

"Spike _WHAT?"_ I heard Sam yell. I turned around. Duncan looked about ready to kill him.

"Umm spike the _volleyball_ I said I can spike the volleyball real well." Duncan said. I sighed and turned around. Then the bell rang.

**Five more classes later.**

I walked into my last class, drama class. I took my seat next to Heather, Gwen, and Bridgett.

"Soo Heather?" I said reffering to the eaves dropping. She looked painicky.

"Well, they were talking about _volley ball_. And I heard Geoff say Bridgett is his sexy girlfriend." I narrow my eyes. I know the last part is the truth. But I decide to let it go.

**That's it for this chapter and I would like up to five reviews to know if my story is going well, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is for derekjohnd. All of their ages are 16, and someday I will make a sequel and presequal called Total Drama Kindergarden and Total Drama Grown up. Here are their full names.**

**-Courtney Rose Stewart - Duncan Sir Masen -Bridgett Jade Locke- Geoff Ty Anderson -Heather Elisa Grand -Alejandro Ernesto Perez -Gwen Liz Gothe -Trent Conner Sanders -Scott Earl Reed -Dawn Deja Natures -Lightning Jace Rhode. Thanks for being a totally awesome reviewer Mega Duncney Fan! Thanks for reviewing KayKay36 **

**The day of the party**

I woke up around 9:00. My back cracks as I stretch and yawn making baby puppy sounds. Ugh the party. The _delinquent._ I frown. Not another day with that pig. _Since you're not telling me, I guess I will call you princess._ Princess. Immature pet names. I hop out of bed and go down stairs to see Gwen and Bridgett setting up.

"Jeez I just got up, why are you here without my permission?" I ask rubbing my eyes. Bridgett looks at me, horrid crossing her face, I give a confused look while she covers her eyes.

"Cover up Courtney!" she yells at me. I look down. A small grey tank top showing my belly and super short white shorts. Gwen looks at me then laughs.

"Bridgett stop over reacting, at least she isn't naked! Besides you have seen her in a bikini." Gwen laughs some more and rolls her eyes at her. I stand there unsure what to do, watching them pour punch into small plastic cups and blow up ballons and throw them on the floor. I decide to head up stairs to change, after I ask them something.

"Where is the baboon?" Gwen snickers and Bridgetts face scrunches up in confusion.

"I _heard _that!" the 'baboon' yells coming in. Bridgett then relaxes her face muscles now knowing that 'baboon' means Heather. I run upstairs giggling while Heather is down there fussing. Jeez take a joke Heather. I change into a nice white flowy sundress and white flats. I curl my hair perfectly, letting the mocha hair frame my tan heart shaped face. I sigh and look into the mirror. Big deep chocolate brown eyes, little freckles sprinkled above my nicely shaped nose, big pink plump lips, perfectly plucked eyebrows, a little strand of dark hair sitting against my forehead.

I go down the stairs to see the party set up perfectly. Punch and some snacks set up on a table, balloons scattered on the floor, a stereo playing some hiphop, and streamers hanging up.

"You guys didn't have to do this, but I really appreciate it though." Gwen smiled, Bridgett nodded her head then grinned, and Heather smirked then slowly held up a bottle of vodka, her hand underneath it as if to show it off and she waited for my reaction. Bad idea Heather. Bad idea.

"No. Get that out of my house NOW and besides that is _illegal._ WE are sixteen, you have to be twenty one." Heather pouted but still held it close to her. That grrrr. I grab the bottle and march out side, Heather hot on my heel.

"What are you doing!" she yelled in my ear. I rolled my eyes and opened the door roughly to see a smirking delinquent. I glare at him.

"Princess wow I didn't know you drink, I thought you were too good." That evil smirk that makes most girls knees weak, that wont fool me.

"Heather brought it, _I _am doing the right thing and taking it out of here." I said smiling sweetly. Duncan sucked in a breath through his teeth and made a long mmmm sound.

"No no, that wont do, I will take it out from here." He took the vodka and ran back to his car. Trent and Geoff were in there and he handed it to them and winked. I crossed my arms. That pig must be up to something. He jogged back to me, and right when he made it two feet in front of me, I slammed the door in his face.

"Princess? Damn what was that for?" I heard him yell against the door. I giggled and pressed my mouth against the crack of the door.

"You are here too early!" I yell back.

"So? No body cares"

"Well I do, I always come prepared and on time." I hear him snicker and some faint voices in the backround. I giggle remembering when I slammed the door in his face moments ago. I skip into the living room to see Gwen glaring at me.

"What." I said.

"You are into him! So I frekin had to give Heather her money back _and_ five dollars!" she threw her arms in the air, mad that she lost such a immature bet. I roll my eyes.

"Im not." She smiles and runs to find Heather. Stupid bets. Warm hands creep around my waist. My eyes grow wide. I hope none of the girls are going lesbian on me.

"Princess." A warm thick sexy voice whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine. Duncan. I slap his hands that were wrapped around my waist, oh those nice muscular hands and arms, ugh! I don't like him what am I thinking! He removes his hands and I spin around and put my hands on my waist and glare at him.

He raises an eyebrow with two piercings, one placed above and one under.

"How did _you_ get in here?" He raises a bobby pin. I reach up to my hair to see if the bobby pin was still there and it was in the ogres hand. I scowl. That slick pig! So he decides to take it out of my hair without me noticing and pick _my _lock with _my_ bobbypin.

"Get. Out." I said through gritted teeth with closed eyes and one hand pointing at the door.

"Its time anyway." I open my eyes.

"No, because no bodys here." I said putting my arm down. He looks behind my shoulder. What is he up to. I was about to turn around but he grabbed my shoulders.

"Did I tell you about my life" he said still looking behind me. I heard pouring. His teal eyes glared and looked to the door and back. Like he is signaling some one.

"What are you up to." I said glaring at him. He looked at me and smirked. I heard the door slam shut and he let me go.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I yelled stomping my foot. He rolled his eyes.

"Nuthin chillax"

"SHA-COURTS WHERE ARE YOU!" Lightning was here. Ughh why wont they be here on time instead of early. I looked at the clock. Oh well it is time. After Lightning was Dawn and Scott. Trent and Geoff came in looking like they were hiding something. I narrow my eyes.

"Sooo, come on" Duncan says smoothly and takes my hand. I slip my hand out of his and glare. He gasps and puts a hand over his heart like he was hurt. I sigh and walk away.

"Wait! Princess" Duncan comes up with two cups of punch and he is trying to hide a smirk. He hands me one. I glare at him and take a sip. Ughhh! It fucking _burns!_ I shove it back at him.

"It burns my throat!" I say shaking my head. He rolls his eyes. But strangely, I feel like I need more. I take it back and chug it down.

"Woahh niceee." I slur. "OHH lol funny I slurrrrr." I put both hands on his cheast dropping the cup. "You look… you loo look you kina hooottt." I giggle and run off. I fall into Trents arm. "Ohh man bro whats ur name, Trent ha HA what a silly name oooohh." I get out of his arms cuz he is for Gwennn. He smiles.

"Duncan bro! Your plan worked!" Trent said to Dunkie. Dunkie looked at him weirddd and said _noooooo_ really funnily. Oh what do his lipss taste like hmm I will find out. I push Trents face away with my hand, giggle and stumble over to my man.

He raises an eyebrow and wraps his arms around my waist. I lean up and wrap my fingers into his hair and breath onto his face. His lip quivers and he leans in. I push away, giggle and run off to Gwen.

"Heyy Gwen, what a silly name pshh Om My I LMove THMIs SMong!" I say weirdly and I giggle and start dancing. Gwen leans in and sniffs my breath.

"Yep you're drunk." She says then walks off. I roll my hip around and shake my butt. Oh yea im a great dancer lol, I just never told anyone. "WHO WANTS TO GRINDDDD" I yell putting both my arms over my head. Duncan appeared in front of me lol like magic. He smirks and goes behind me. His strong hands grip my waist and we start grinding. Man what is that, it feels like a pocket knife or something rubbing against me. I stop and turn around.

"Theres sumthin in ur pocket." I said to him. He turns red and shrugs acting like he dosent know what im talking about. I look down. "Oh" I say. There is a lump there and Geoff pulls him away and starts laughing at him. Duncan yells, "YOU probably get hard over Bridgett all the time!" I laugh. He wants to pop myy cherryyy. Lolz. No not tonite thoughhh.

**I will leave off here. Lol Duncan, as you know he spiked the punch, Mega Duncney Fan came up with that, and Duncan had a erection. That's about it. Okay Review please I would be happy! Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update, I was on vacation at Alabama **** thank you so much for reviewing people.**

Ughh my head hurts. I sit up and have major pain aching in my head. "Ughhh." I groan. Then I remember. The party. Heathers vodka. Duncan sneaking around. _He spiked it!_ That ogre! Grr today he will get it! I hop out of bed and get changed into a dark blue t-shirt with a black jacket over it, light blue skinny jeans, and black vans. (if you know what they are ;) )

I run downstairs while Ryan is trying to sniff my butt. I grab a cup of mocha coffee, a bagel, and I swing my backpack over my shoulder and head out the door. Heather is waiting for me in her car. I hop in and slam her door angrily.

"What is your problem?" she asks.

"_You_ and that _delinquent _drugged me! Don't act like you know nothing!"

"It was Duncans plan and he got Trent and Geoff to do it so don't include me" I face palm myself

"You had the vodka Heather." She sat there for a little while and then started the car. I sighed and looked out the window. A motorcycle sped past us. It stopped at the stop light. I saw a green Mohawk and peircings. _Duncan_. Before the light turned green, he sped away. Why wont he follow the rules?

We made it at school and I saw Duncan talking to Lightning. I jumped out of the car and stormed over to him.

"Hey Sha-Courts."

"Princess. Have a little headache there?" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"You drugged me! Why don't you just go have sex with that slut Lindsay? She seems more like your type, because you are just a stupid player!"

"Im not a player, im a punk. Lindsay is dating Tyler by the way." I looked to the side unsure what to say to him. Lightning was not helping me. He always told me that he would be there for me, we made a promise. He is my big bro and im his little sis. Well not exactly. He is black and I am half white, half Puerto Rican.

"Lightning." I said giving him my big puppy dog eyes. His jaw dropped and he just starred at me.

"Yes my little Courtney." He said. Yes its working! I looked at Duncan and he looked like he was in his own fantasy world. His big teal eyes were locked with my own and his lips were perfectly curved into a happy smile. His face looked really relaxed.

"Forget it Lightning bug, but Duncan, you better watch your back." I said angrily. I turned around and stormed off. "Quit staring at my butt!" I yelled over my shoulder. I knew very well that Duncan was looking at my toosh.

**Sorry it was so short, I didn't really know what to write **** can you guys give me some ideas? Thank you!**


End file.
